


the shopping cart cult.

by embr_ace



Category: Original Work
Genre: A shit ton of swearing, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, High School, M/M, Mental Health Issues, University, crackfic vibes but i'm also incapable of not writing angst ever, mcs are all friends, nobody is straight, rated mature for mentions of sexual relationships, rated mature for self-harm and possible suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embr_ace/pseuds/embr_ace
Summary: "wait, wait, so you guys... worship shopping carts?""nah, they're sort of like our mascot. and my reason to live.""...what?""nevermind."---© 2021 embr_ace ( ace )---UPDATES / inconsistent.
Kudos: 1





	1. ― introduction.

**the shopping cart cult.**  
— © 2021 ace ( embr-ace1129 )

 **status.**  
→ ongoing.

 **general details.**  
→ genre(s): angst, romance, realistic fiction. (also a crackfic but it's not actually a fic and i don't think that's a genre. 😔)  
→ target length: 50k words or more.  
→ target audience: young adult.  
→ updates: most likely inconsistent. updates may be rushed and/or postponed. 

**disclaimer.**  
→ this work is currently in the 'first draft' stage, which means that some sections may be edited after they're posted, and/or that sections or the whole work will be unpublished for editing if needed.  
→ no part of this work may be reproduced, published, translated, or distributed without prior permission from the author (i'm not an author but shhh that doesn't matter). in other words, don't steal it. i've spent (and am spending) 3647589 hours of my life on this, please let me live. 💔😔  
→ lowercase is intended.  
→ comments unrelated to the work (self-promo, trolling, spamming, etc) will be deleted.   
→ comments that are hateful towards the work, the author, or others will be deleted as well.

 **content warning.**  
→ this work will contain: a shit ton of cursing, dark/mature themes, mentions of sexual relationships.  
→ this work may contain: sexual content (but not overly explicit because i care about your sanity as well as my own), self-harm and suicide, violence, drinking/drugs.

 **notes.**  
→ feel free to leave constructive criticism, theories, questions, suggestions, etc in the comments.  
→ if certain chapters may trigger some readers, i'll let you know by putting a 'tw: [topic]' at the top (before the chapter starts).  
→ if you have a problem with gay/lgbtqia+ people, kindly fuck off as this work is definitely not the right place for you (and also bc i'm fuckin gay too and homophobes are never welcome here.)  
→ i know some of us are clowns, so if you want to comment more humorous/carefree stuff about a section or the work in general, go ahead! it's always fun to see your reactions to things. 😳  
→ share this if you feel like it; reads are always appreciated! 😊


	2. ― members of the shopping cart cult.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the shopping cart cult, aka a chaotic group of probably depressed and anything-but-heterosexual high school/university students. they need help, but i'm sure you've already figured that out.
> 
> (disclaimer: they don't actually do anything cult-related, it's just an inside joke which will be explained later. but hey, not being a cult doesn't mean they don't do wack shit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> profiles are listed by most to least important (important = how much they're focused on, how much they impact the plot, etc). this order isn't finalized yet or anything tho so i might change a few things at some point 
> 
> oh and kevin from this work is greatly inspired by kevin from the boyz (the dude in my pfp). if you haven't heard of/don't stan the boyz, i highly suggest listening to their music! they also have some really fun content as well as legendary performances (especially road to kingdom and 2020 mama, but idk if you've heard of those either). but yeah if any of you are deobis you can probably already tell that kevin is inspired by kevin lol
> 
> ALSO - as i’m unfamiliar with some terms related to ethnicity, there’s a possibility that i’ve listed some of the characters' ethnicities incorrectly. if you notice this, please don’t hesitate to let me know (both comments and dms are fine with me)! this goes for other terms i may have listed incorrectly. i want to make sure that the information i include throughout the entire work is as accurate as possible and also that i'm correctly educated on the terms used/topics included.
> 
> damn that was a long ass ride (please get the reference oml) and you're probably bored now but yeah A N Y W A Y S let's move on to the actual content

**dior :** dior hawthorne. isfp-t. she/her. lesbian. 1/12/03. 5’4”. adopted; place of birth is unknown. mixed european. 18 years of age. year 4 of high school. strongest areas/interests are anything ela-related, vocals, and dance. in a dance troupe with lina, alis, saoirse, and echo. works at starbucks. personal aesthetic hard to pin down as it takes elements from an array of general aesthetics such as grunge (though minimal), casual, trendy(?), etc. charming, sensitive to others, imaginative, passionate, curious, artistic - fiercely independent, easily stressed, overly competitive in areas she has confidence in, has fluctuating self esteem.

**kevin :** kevin han. infp-t. he/him. closeted gay. 11/02/02. 5’8”. san francisco, ca, usa - moved to los angeles at age fourteen. chinese-korean. 19 years of age. 1st year of university. lina’s older brother. strongest areas/interests are music (vocals, production) and fine arts. works at joann’s. personal aesthetic is a combination of art hoe and elegant? idk ig just think of art hoe but with an ivory/black-grey/icy color palette. thoughtful, generous, open-minded, creative, passionate, loyal to his values - overly idealistic, self critical, impractical, emotionally driven, conflict-averse, difficult to get to know.

**seven :** seven matsushita. entj-a. she/her. closeted lesbian. 06/28/00. 5’8”. adopted; place of birth is unknown. japanese (though it’s assumed that she’s biracial). 20 years of age. 2nd year of university. strongest areas/interests are mathematics and entrepreneurship. works at starbucks. personal aesthetic is elegant simplicity (i honestly don’t know how else to explain that) and cash money but NOT in the hypebeast way. efficient, energetic, self-confident, strong-willed, a strategic thinker, charismatic and inspiring - stubborn and dominant, intolerant, impatient, arrogant, handles emotions poorly, cold and ruthless.

**ash :** ashley evans. infj-a. she/her. bisexual. 07/23/01. 5’5”. rochester, england. english. 19 years of age. 1st year of university. strongest areas/interests are advocacy (particularly animal rights/welfare) and photography. works at petsmart. personal aesthetic is a mix between minimalist and plant mom. creative, insightful, principled, passionate, altruistic - sensitive to criticism, reluctant to open up, perfectionistic, avoids the ordinary, prone to burnout.

**lina :** lina han. estp-t. she/her. bisexual. 06/13/03. 5’2”. san francisco, ca, usa - moved to los angeles at age twelve. chinese-korean. 17 years of age. year 3 of high school. kevin’s younger sister. strongest areas/interests are dance and volleyball. works at hot topic. in a dance troupe with dior, alis, saoirse, and echo. personal aesthetic is a mix of grunge/egirl, sporty, and flashy. bold, rational and practical, original, perceptive, direct, sociable - insensitive, impatient, risk-prone, unstructured, often misses the bigger picture, defiant.

**alis :** alistair ahearn. esfp-t. he/him. gay. 04/11/01. 5’11”. los angeles, ca, usa. irish. 19 years of age. 1st year of university. strongest areas/interests are fashion/design and dance. in a dance troupe with dior, lina, saoirse, and echo. works at forever21. personal aesthetic is a mix of bright, indie, and flashy. bold, original, great with aesthetics and showmanship, practical, observant, has excellent people skills - sensitive, conflict-averse, easily bored, poor long-term planner, unfocused.

**saoirse :** saoirse navin. enfp-a. she/her. lesbian. 09/16/01. 5’6”. eureka, ca, usa. irish. 19 years of age. 1st year of university. strongest areas/interests are dance and interior design. in a dance troupe with dior, lina, alis, and echo. works at 7/11. personal aesthetic is a mix of vintage and bubbly. curious, observant, energetic and enthusiastic, excellent communicator, knows how to relax, very popular and friendly - poor practical skills, finds it difficult to focus, overthinks things, easily stressed, highly emotional, independent to a fault.

**xavier :** xavier castillo. isfj-a. he/him. asexual, panromantic. 06/26/02. 5’7”. monterey, ca, usa. latino. 18 years of age. year 4 of high school. strongest areas/interests are medical work and botany. works at barnes and noble (we stan their interior layout). personal aesthetic is a mix of casual and soft. supportive, reliable and patient, imaginative and observant, enthusiastic, loyal and hardworking, good practical skills - humble and shy, takes things too personally, represses his feelings, overloads himself, reluctant to change, too altruistic.

**rose :** rose valencia. intp-a. she/her. pansexual. 02/09/03. 5’2”. los angeles, ca, usa. filipino. 17 years of age. year 3 of high school. strongest areas/interests are engineering and anthropology. works as a mathematics tutor. personal aesthetic is a mix between afterhours and lofi. great analyst and abstract thinker, imaginative and original, open-minded, enthusiastic, objective, honest and direct - very private and withdrawn, insensitive, absent-minded, condescending, loathes rules and guidelines, often second-guesses herself.

**echo :** echo salenko. istp-a. he/him. bisexual. 03/17/02. 5’9”. ottawa, canada. ukrainian. 18 years of age. year 4 of high school. strongest areas/interests are dance, forensics, and automotives. in a dance troupe with dior, lina, alis, and saoirse. works at autozone. personal aesthetic is minimalist. optimistic and energetic, creative and practical, spontaneous and rational, knows how to prioritize, great in a crisis, relaxed - stubborn, insensitive, private and reserved, easily bored, dislikes commitment, risky behavior.

**quinn :** quinn devine. esfj-a. he/him. pansexual. 09/19/00. 6’0”. los angeles, ca, usa. irish. 20 years of age. 2nd year of university. strongest areas/interests are medical and social work. works at home depot. personal aesthetic is bright and centers around good vibes. strong practical skills, strong sense of duty, very loyal, sensitive and warm, good at connecting with others - worried about his social status, inflexible, reluctant to innovate or improvise, vulnerable to criticism, often too needy, too selfless.

**caspian :** caspian llewellyn. istj-a. he/him. bisexual. 12/07/00. 5’9”. elizabeth, nj, usa. welsh. 20 years of age. 2nd year of university. strongest areas/interests are law/law enforcement and mathematics. works as a mathematics tutor. personal aesthetic is simple and relaxed. honest and direct, strong-willed and dutiful, very responsible, calm and practical, creates and enforces order, jack of all trades - stubborn, insensitive, always by the book, judgemental, often unreasonably blames himself.


End file.
